


Blood Covered Gold

by DepressedOnion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sex Worker Dave Strider, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, fuck machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedOnion/pseuds/DepressedOnion
Summary: Dave is a sex worker, and Karkat watches his videos. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: KTS Secret Sufferer 2020





	Blood Covered Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeebuoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuoy/gifts).



> This was written as a part of the KTS Secret Sufferer gift exchange, as a gift for coffeebuoy! 
> 
> Dave is written as trans in this fic, and the terms used for his genitalia are: Clit and cunt

This was going to be _fun._

You'd been planning this for weeks- ever since one of your viewers suggested you buy a fuck machine. You'd used toys on your shows before, but never anything like this. 

The package came in a discreet brown box, so you didn't have to worry about Karkat seeing it. He learned a while ago not to open your packages, so he just brought it to your door and went about his day. This, however, was something you wouldn't mind letting Karkat see. After all, he was the reason you bought it.

You owned a few toys modeled after bulges, but this was the first one you've bought in cherry red. In Karkat's color. 

You can't deny how hot Karkat is, and even if you didn't have a gigantic crush on him you're still pretty sure you'd get rammed by him literally any day. But, that would be weird and ruin the easy comfort of your friendship, so you can settle for candy red dildos and your fantasies. 

All the instructions for the contraption are in Alternian, but you figure it out well enough. When you bought the machine, you also sprung for some nice red rope, so you decide to go the extra mile and tie up your wrists and arms. They're close enough to your mouth that you could pull them out if you needed to, but still tight enough to get you in the right mindset. 

It takes a little maneuvering to get your mic and camera set up at a good angle, but you manage. 

People start pouring in a few moments after you post the announcement, and you can't help the smile that takes over your face at the messages. They all seem to like the machine idea. Usually, you start clothed and strip before getting off, but your patience was wearing thin and you wanted to get fucked. You even stretched yourself beforehand for this.

Small donations start pouring in, and you hadn't even done anything yet. Yeah, this machine was 100% becoming a regular thing. 

"Hey everyone. Today's gonna be a little different, as you've noticed." You show off the little remote in your hand that controls the machine, already starting to get flushed at the horny messages scrolling down the screen. 

"Someone suggested I get a fuck machine on my last live, so I bought one." You turn your head to eye the lubed up toy. You bought the biggest size they had, an intimidating 9 inches of silicone almost thicker than your fist at the base. 

"I'm real eager today, so I wanna get started." You watch the comments for another minute or so before turning your attention back to the machine. It only takes a moment to get the tip inside, and then you're pushing back onto it with a groan. 

You've only got a few inches inside, but it's already better than any of your other toys. It's _thick,_ and you can't help but whine as it stretches you open. You give yourself a moment to get used to it, then turn the machine onto its lowest setting and _yell._

You hadn't been able to read the packaging when you got the thing, so you missed wherever it said that it vibrates.

 _Jesus Christ_. You shut off the vibration feature, shuddering. 

"Oh my god- I didn't know it vibrated," You gasp, pressing your forehead to the carpet for a moment before clicking a button you're pretty sure _just_ makes it thrust.  
The toy starts a slow, even pace, and you give the camera a wobbly smile. 

"Tha- that's- oh God, that's better."  
You tick it up another level and dissolve into a mess of moans and whimpers as it moves, sending shock waves of pleasure down your spine. 

"Fuck, it's so big," You whimper, pressing more of it inside you. You've only got half of it inside and you're already close to coming, but it quickly stops being enough. You glance at the screen through bleary eyes and see someone donate 300 dollars, with the message, _"Turn it on high."_

Well, can't argue with that. 

You clumsily push the button for its highest setting, and absolutely _lose it._  
You scream, probably blowing out the mic and worrying your neighbors, but the thought is fleeting, easily chased away with thoughts of _'yes yes yes please more'._

You shake and whine and whimper and God, it's fucking _pathetic_ just how fast you come. You don't have any time to come down, however, because the machine keeps going. 

You're far too out of it to touch the remote, so you just groan and take it. It hurts for a bit, but then that sweet fire starts up and you're shouting again. 

You come even faster this time, and it takes a herculean amount of effort to turn off the remote. The toy stops moving, but you don't bother trying to pull it out. The stretch and weight of it inside of you is nice, almost comforting. 

It isn't real, you know that, but you can't help but imagine Karkat filling you up like this, leaning over you and pressing kisses to the back of your neck. 

Shit, this is _not_ what you should be thinking about right now. 

You made the rule a long time ago not to think about Karkat during these streams, after a mishap where you screamed his name in the middle of a show. Thank God Karkat wasn't home, but it was embarrassing enough for the risk to not be worth it. 

Oh yeah, the show. 

"Holy shit. That was... Fuck." 

Your voice is hoarse and cracking, but you're far too sated to care. You let yourself breathe for a little longer, then untie your hands and start to end the live. 

The screen is blurry and most of the messages blend into each other, but you manage to reply to a few and end the live within a few minutes. 

The moment you see the screen close, you fall back onto the carpet. You didn't bother pulling the toy out of you earlier, and now that you've had some time to calm down, the stretch of it was starting to get to you again. 

Well... You aren't on the live anymore.  
You let yourself sink back onto it, turning the vibration onto it's lowest setting. It's just a slight buzz, but it adds an edge to the stretch, making the toy seem just a little bit bigger. 

You whine, resting your head on your arms and letting the toy move. It's only a few minutes later when the slow pace gets less pleasurable and more tortuous. You make the toy go just 2 levels faster, groaning and whimpering against the quicker pace. It's fucking perfect, big and thick and pressed right up against your g-spot, and all you can do is pull your fingers into tight fists and moan. 

It's so easy like this, to just imagine that it's Karkat bent over you, fucking you hard and fast. 

_"Karkat!"_ You whine, letting your head rest against the cool floor. 

You're so caught up in your fantasy that you almost miss the footsteps coming down the hallway.  
The sound only registers when it's too late, and you're far too close to the edge to effectively escape the situation. 

"Dave? What- _Oh!_ Fuck, sorry, I-"  
You look up at him, and your body immediately betrays you. The sight of him, hair still messy and wet from a shower, all shocked and confused, has you plummeting over the edge and screaming before you can even think to stop. 

"I'm so sorry, sorry, shit, fuck-"  
Karkat's still stammering as you pull yourself off of the toy, with a wet noise that has you both pausing out of embarrassment. 

"It's- it's fine." Is all you can manage, relaxing against the floor. You're too blissed out to acknowledge the embarrassment in the situation, still halfway stuck in the pleasure. 

"Can we... Uh, not talk about this? Like, ever?" 

Karkat nods, but his eyes are shifting like he's trying to look at anything but you. 

"Right. I'll just... Um. Yeah. I brought pizza? If you're... Hungry."

Then he leaves, shutting the door right behind him, and you can hear his quick footsteps against the floor as he rushes off. You're starting to relax a little more now, and with it comes the humiliation. 

"Fuck. _Fuck!"_

…-…-…-…-…-…-…

The next few days are... Awkward. Karkat hasn't been ignoring you, exactly, but anytime he's near you he gets shifty, like he's afraid to touch you or look at you for too long. It's completely ruining the ease your relationship had before, and you hate it. 

Normally, your stubbornness about ignoring your problems would transverse even the most awkward situations, but you can't stand the idea of losing Karkat as a friend because of what happened. 

You're on the couch, deciding on the best way to bring it up when Karkat walks in and solves the issue for you. 

"Okay, so I know you said we weren't going to talk about it but _jesus christ,_ Dave, I can't just pretend it didn't happen."

You stare up at him, awestruck. He's holding his phone, with a video playing. There isn't any audio, but you don't need it to recognize your own live, saved and recorded on your website. 

"You watch them?" 

Pride, of all things, blooms in your chest. There's a part of you that revells in the idea of Karkat finding you attractive, even when this is obviously not the best time. 

"I- what? _Yes,_ Dave, I fucking watch them! You're hot! And I'm not saying that to inflate your stupid ego or something, I just-" 

Karkat looks completely out of his depth, floundering and trying to say anything that isn't absurdly embarrassing. He's usually great with words, stringing together eloquent sentences that perfectly convey a message, but here, Karkat was out of his depth and it was adorable. 

"I can't pretend you weren't moaning my name."

He says, voice oddly sincere. And, you break. Might as well rip the bandage off. You might even have some extra time before Karkat tells you to move out. 

"I... Like you. Ugh, god, that sounds childish, I just mean-" You tug at your hair, chewing on your lip as you try to think of a way to make this even a little bit less embarrassing. "I think you're hot. And I think you're funny, and sweet, and I want to kiss you like, all the time."

Karkat flinches, and you cringe, trying to sink into the couch cushions. 

"I know! I'm sorry, I just- you're already so cool about my job, I don't want to make this weird, but I guess I already have. I can move out if that's what you want, no hard feelings, I swear! Or I could-"

Every trace of a coherent thought evacuates your brain as Karkat sets it on fire, leaning over you on the couch and staring like he just found the perfect meal. 

"You aren't moving out." He says, voice deep and growling. "I didn't think you felt the same, but here we are. And really," 

Karkat leans in closer, lips grazing the shell of your ear. "I've been waiting to get my hands on you for way too long." 

You can't help but shudder at the words, brain short-circuiting as it tries to comprehend the words. 

"O-oh." You say, like the idiot you are. "I- uh, it's- I-" 

Karkat smiles, predatory and warm. "Do you want me to stop, Dave?"  
"No!"

The word's out of your mouth before you have a chance to make it even a little bit more subtle, but Karkat just laughs. 

"Good." He says, just before catching your lips in a sweltering kiss. And just like that, your hands are buried in his hair, gripping hard as Karkat's mouth takes your breath away. 

"Shit, Kat-" You mumble, in between a kiss. Karkat just grins, moving to straddle your hips. The contact makes you shudder, and you can't help but push your hips up against him. 

"Eager?"  
Karkat teases, shifting his kisses to your neck and collarbone. "Shut up." You breathe, letting your head fall to the side to give him more room. 

"It's very cute." Your face burns, and you bite your lip to keep in a moan as Karkat sucks a particularly hard mark onto your throat. 

Karkat shifts just enough to press his thigh between your legs, and you groan at the pressure. He slowly, very very slowly, begins moving his thigh in a tight circle, and you let out an embarrassing whimper. "Karkat, shit-"

Karkat pulls his leg away, returning it to it's spot beside your hip, and you can't help but groan. "Is there something wrong, Dave?"  
"Oh, you bitch." you growl, trying to kick a leg up at him, but he's got you caged in and you don't get far. 

"Now, that's not nice." 

You roll your eyes and huff, pressing your palm against your crotch instead. Karkat moves like a lightning bolt, snatching up both your hands in one of his and locking them above your head.

"Karkat!" You groan, pulling hard against his hold. "Did I say you could touch, Dave?"  
Karkat's voice is like melting honey, thick and sweet and heady and you can barely breathe against the intensity of it. 

"I'm sorry, just- god damn it!"  
You thrash one last time, slumping against the couch and glaring up at Karkat's smug face. "Ask me nicely."

Karkat says, tightening the grip on your wrists. He's smiling, and it'd be sweet if his eyes weren't so mocking. 

"Touch me, Karkat." You say, and it's meant to come out angry but it just ends up desperate, and Karkat's shaking his head. 

"No. I said nicely. Try again." His tone is patient, calm, and it makes your skin crawl in the best way. 

"Fuck. You." 

Karkat just sighs before dragging you up from the couch by your hands, paying no mind to the way you stumble slightly. 

He pulls you into his room, and you don't get to see much of it before you're being thrown onto the bed so hard you bounce a little. 

"Do you want this?" Karkat asks, climbing over you. You're caged in again, wrists still pressed together even though he isn't holding them anymore. 

You reach up and press your lips to his as an answer, but Karkat just presses your chest back into the comforter. 

"I need a verbal answer, Strider. Yes or no." 

Karkat's voice is still deep and smooth, but there's a softness to it, now. It's the same tone he gets when he's yelling about something and notices someone flinching away just slightly. 

"Yes, you asshole." You say, to hide the way your eyes are trying to water. 

Karkat smiles, all sharp fangs and hunger, and you suppress a shiver as he starts to bite at your neck again. 

He's positioned just far enough that you can't grind your hips against his, and it's slowly driving you insane. 

"Karkat," The word somehow ends up as a moan even though you tried to make it a command because Karkat's biting your neck with those sharp teeth and the quiet threat of it is too much to handle. 

"What do you need, Dave? Ask me nicely and I'll give it to you." 

You try to thrash under him, but his legs move to straddle your thighs and keep you still. The pressure is nice for a moment, but it quickly becomes torturous. 

"Touch me," you moan, cursing when Karkat uses a hand to keep your hips still, too.  
_"Please."_ The word is a whisper, but Karkat takes it anyway. In one quick motion, your legs are being pried open and held there by Karkat's knees, with a large, warm hand pressing against your clit. 

The sound you make is... Embarrassing, but when you try to cover your mouth with a hand, Karkat gives you a look that says _Stop, or else._

You can't really be frustrated about that, though, because Karkat's doing this glorious thing with his hand and you're having trouble breathing. 

"Pants, Karkat, let me take them off." You gasp out, hips straining against his tight grip. 

Karkat considers that for a moment, pressing harder on your clit, and only when you whimper does he nod. 

It's a quick thing, pulling the jeans off, but you stop Karkats hand when he reaches for your briefs. It's more impulse than anything, and you let go immediately, but Karkat still takes a moment to rub your thigh soothingly. 

"This okay?" He asks, gentle, and you don't even have to think about nodding. 

"Yeah. I want you to."

Karkat smiles, and it starts out soft but quickly morphs into a smirk. Before you can question why, he ducks down and pulls them off _with his teeth._

You aren't expecting the full-body shudder that runs through your entire body, but Karkat seems pleased enough about it.

He doesn't touch you immediately, instead moving to the soft skin of your inner thighs. It's somehow just as intense, and you're squirming and out of breath by the time he pulls away, lips flushed from sucking and biting. 

You can imagine the marks, little bruises freckling your thighs and hips, proving just what happened tonight. You shudder again, and push your hips up the little bit you can. 

There's a part of you that's embarrassed that you're so worked up by some thigh kisses, but it doesn't stand a chance against the lust and need replacing the blood in your veins. 

Karkat presses one last kiss to your thigh, right next to the spot you want him, and you open your mouth to beg for it. 

"Kar- _Shit!"_  
Karkat licks a long stripe up your cunt, and your hips buck so hard Karkat has to hold you down with both hands. 

His tongue is rough and thick and long, single handedly tearing you apart with each stroke. At some point, you start chanting his name, over and over, until it starts to blend in with the moans and whines. 

When your vision goes white and your brain turns to mush, Karkat releases your hips and pushes 2 thick fingers inside of you and _doesn't stop,_ even when you whimper and writhe under his touch. He drives you to another mind-numbing orgasm and only then does he pull away, though his fingers stay put. 

"You alright up there, Dave?"

He asks, that predatory smirk gracing his features again. You barely have the wits about you to nod, chest still heaving and hips still making a valiant attempt at grinding on Karkat's fingers. 

"Good. Because I'm nowhere _near_ done with you."


End file.
